A Perfect Night
by Farscape Maniac
Summary: Who really knows John the best?? Read, review and enjoy!!


Yea I know I'm probably pushing the limit here but I have spare time now!! This came from a little thought that was brewing around. I have no idea where this is heading at the moment so it might take longer. Will be quite short but hope you enjoy it!!  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
The Perfect Night  
  
By Farscape Maniac  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
The sky is clear and the stars are bright. The stars twinkle with mystery. The moon hangs in the dark sky like a light, the only light. I sit on the porch and look out into the open at the lake in front of me, the way the moon reflects onto the lake. It is beautiful and intriguing all at once. There is a soft breeze, it makes the leaves on the trees rustle and the grass on the ground to sway. I will never forget this place, this time and this memory.  
  
I feel a breeze on the side of my neck it isn't from the wind but from a person. I smile lightly to myself. He kisses the nape of my neck and nuzzles his nose against the skin there. He sits beside me and I lean in. He wraps an arm around my waist and I move in closer and rest my head under his chin.  
  
"A perfect night." Is all he says.  
  
It is indeed a perfect night. A night that has history.  
  
~*~  
  
I sit safely in John's embrace. He had asked me to meet his friends and I agreed. I don't know how I should act or feel. All I know is I'm uncomfortable under the look from the woman who sits across us. She has looked at me more than enough times yet she turns her head my way when she thinks I am not looking. I guess the only thing keeping me from running and examined is the fact John has placed his arm around me, holding me close and never letting me out of his sight. He knows I'm tense and not liking the situation but I had told him yes. Yes that I would come and yes that I would stay by him while he meet with his friends. I haven't paid any attention to their conversations, half the time I don't know what they are talking about so I look around at the bar. Nothing interesting and actually quite similar to bars we have in the Uncharted Territories.  
  
I feel John shift in his seat and I turn to look at him. His face holds a strange glow in it. His eyes dance and twinkle with the memories of his childhood. Yes I had made the right choice to come with him. I have not seen him like this before and now I am glad I have. A grin appears on his face, those grins that make my legs feel weak, when I'm down he lightens it up and when he tries a smart comment. He senses me watch him and turns towards me. He gives me a smile and I cannot help but smile back. He moves closer towards me and rests his forehead lightly against mine. He kisses me lightly on the lips and I return that wonderful little moment. I assure him with the kiss that I am okay, that he should enjoy himself. He understands and brushes his lips against me one more time and turns back to his friends. His hands never letting go from around me.  
  
He starts to get up and I turn to him. He tells me he is going to get more beer and I nod but he must of seen my uncertainty because he leans over and kisses me again. He tells me he will be back soon and I nod my head. His arm moves away from around me. I am no longer safe.  
  
I turn back towards the table. All his friends left except for one. The woman who keeps looking at me. I lift my head towards her. I put on my Peacekeeper face, waiting for the uncertain because this woman is Alexandra, John's ex-lover.  
  
She smiles at me and I smile back. There is silence then she starts to speak.  
  
"You are Erin, right?"  
  
I nod my head.  
  
"I heard you and John got married."  
  
"Yes," I say with confidence. This woman still wants to know more.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
I look at her. It is a strange question but I answer it anyway. "Yes, I love him."  
  
"He loves you. I can tell in the way he looks at you." There is a point to this conversation she planned this. So I wait and see what she has to say. "You are a lucky women you know." She looks down into her hands. "You made the right choice whatever it was because you got yourself the perfect guy."  
  
I tilt me head to the side, a habit I have gotten from John. "The perfect guy?" The term is strange to me.  
  
"Yes. You got yourself a man that almost every woman in the world-universe- would love to have."  
  
I shake my head. "No, John is not the perfect guy. He isn't the perfect guy but he is perfect to me."  
  
It is her turn to look at me in confusion.  
  
"John is perfect for me because he is the first to change everything that I believed in around. I know him too well and he knows me too well. That is why we are perfect because we know each other and have been through more than anything you can imagine."  
  
She looks at me with disbelief and anger. "You think you know John? You really think in three years in have known John well enough to know his next moves?? I had been with him for five years and at times I still have no idea what he is like."  
  
The woman is accusing me of not knowing John? How dare she? I return the question back to her. "Do you think you know John?"  
  
"I think I know him better than you."  
  
I'm intrigued to hear what the woman knows. "Prove it." 


End file.
